Lupa Bertanya, Malu di Depan Kasir
by madeh18
Summary: Harusnya Kiku bertanya lebih dahulu seperti apa wujud barang yang harus ia beli sebelum akhirnya pergi ke minimarket. Japan/FemIndonesia. Indonesia!AU. [Untuk #ChallengeYourselfChallenge Paket Spesial]


**Hetalia: Axis Powers milik Himaruya Hidekaz.**

 **Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan bersifat materi dari cerita ini.**

.

.

.

 **Perhatian:** OoC, Bahasa tidak baku, Garing kek kerupuk, Indonesia!AU

.

* * *

.

Pagi itu Kiku dengan tenang menyeduh teh celup di dapur asrama. Tak apa di negeri orang lain ini ia hanya bisa meminum teh celup yang ia beli di minimarket sekitar kampus. Asalkan tetap melakukan rutinitas paginya seperti di kampung halaman.

Sebelum pergi ke kamar tidurnya di lantai dua, ia sempat tertarik melihat wadah _tupperware_ berisi gula milik dapur asrama ini. Gadis asli Indonesia yang akhir-akhir ini menyita perhatiannya sangat menyukai teh yang ditambah gula. Teh manis. Ia jadi tertarik juga untuk mencobanya kali ini.

Satu sendok ia tuang ke dalam cangkir teh panasnya. Lalu ia aduk perlahan.

Kemudian ia cipipi sedikit setelah meniup pelan permukaan tehnya agar tak terlalu panas.

Hmm.

Oh.

 _Shimatta_.

Asin _desu_.

.

* * *

.

Kiku kembali ke kamar dengan teh tawar baru. Rupanya wadah _tupperware_ yang biasanya berisi gula tidak ada isinya. Bisa-bisanya ia salah memasukkan garam ke dalam teh. Padahal waktu sekolah menengah dulu, ia yang paling jago membuat masakan Jepang apa pun.

Khilaf.

Kata-kata legenda sang gadis jika mereka melakukan hal-hal yang keliru. Ia menghela napas panjang.

Lalu sedikit tersentak saat telepon genggamnya berbunyi. Panggilan masuk dari Nesia-san, gadis yang sedari tadi ia bicarakan.

" _Kikuuu..._ " Suara gadis di ujung sana seperti menahan tangis.

Kiku panik. "Ke-kenapa, Nesia-san? Kamu sakit apa? Sakit perut kah? Butuh saya belikan obat?"

"Ngh _, ng-nggak usah obat. Beliin roti jepang,_ plis _. Aku sendirian di kosan._ "

"Roti... Jepang? Di mana?"

" _Di warung ada kok. Atau di minimarket juga._ " Pengalaman Kiku membeli sesuatu di warung cukup canggung, sebab penjualnya yang masih tidak familiar dengan orang asing. Padahal Kiku sendiri sudah cukup fasih berbahasa Indonesia.

" _Wakarimasu_. Tunggu saya, Nesia-san."

" _Hai, hai_. Cepetan ya. Makasih."

Nesia menutup panggilan sebelum sempat Kiku berbicara lebih lanjut.

.

* * *

.

"Permisi, saya ingin beli roti Jepang." Kiku bertanya sopan kepada kasir minimarket saat masuk.

"Yang mana, mas?"

Eh, Kiku lupa menanyakan kepada Nesia detailnya. Bagaimana ini?

"Um, memangnya di sini ada roti melon?" Kiku semakin ragu tatkala kasir perempuan itu menunjukkan raut wajah yang aneh. "Ma-maaf saya tidak tahu, sepertinya Nesia-san juga suka _yaki_..."

Seketika kasir perempuan itu tertawa kecil, diikuti dengan tawa beberapa pelanggan yang tak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka.

"... _soba_. A-ada apa?" Sepertinya butuh waktu 1000 tahun untuk Kiku tinggal di negara Indonesia agar mengerti kebiasaan mereka yang terkadang tak ia pahami.

"Maaf mas, roti jepang itu bukan roti." Sang kasir masih tersenyum geli melihat Kiku kebingungan. "Roti jepang itu istilah lain dari pembalut, mas." Cukup lama Kiku mencerna apa yang sang kasir katakan. Pembalut yang itu kan? Pembalut untuk perempuan yang sedang datang bulan? "Nah, mbaknya tidak memberitahu kepada mas ya pembalutnya yang seperti apa?" Kiku menggeleng lemah. "Apakah hari ini hari pertamanya?"

"Se-sepertinya begitu." Kiku sejujurnya tak begitu yakin. "Nesia-san terdengar seperti kesakitan."

Sang kasir mengangguk paham dan segera berlalu menuju salah satu . Tak lama, sang kasir kembali dengan satu bungkus pembalut di tangan.

"Mungkin yang ini, mas."

Kiku mengangguk saja karena memang tak begitu paham. Lagipula sang kasir tidak mungkin menyesatkannya, 'kan? Kejadian tadi harusnya membuat sang kasir simpati pada mahasiswa asing yang polos ini.

"Totalnya dua puluh satu ribu rupiah, mas. Tidak sekalian dengan obat pereda rasa sakitnya?"

Kiku menggeleng lagi. "Tidak, terima kasih banyak." Lalu Kiku membungkukkan badannya dan meninggalkan minimarket.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kos Nesia, Kiku memandangi plastik putih yang ia bawa. Masih tidak mengerti dan tentu saja malu. Beruntung ia adalah mahasiswa asing, setidaknya wajar 'kan kalau tidak tahu.

.

* * *

.

Kiku tiba di depan kos Nesia sekitar lima menit kemudian. Segera ia mengirimkan pesan pada gadis itu jika ia sudah sampai. Setelah mendapatkan balasan singkat, ia menunggu sang gadis dengan bersandar di dinding dekat pintu.

Kiku tersenyum sopan saat Nesia membuka pintu kos. Tak lupa menyerahkan barang pesanan.

" _Arigatou_ , Kiku. Maafkan aku ya, kamu jadi harus membeli ini." Gadis itu tertawa canggung. "Aku juga lupa memberitahukan harus yang seperti apa..."

"Apa pun untukmu, Nesia-san." Nesia mengulum senyum dengan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. Cukup tesipu dengan perlakuan _heroik_ pemuda asal Jepang yang belakangan ini dekat dengannya. "Penjaga kasir juga tadi sudah membantu saya."

"Ya ampun, tambah nggak enak aku. Kasirnya perempuan bukan?"

" _Hai_. Tidak masalah, Nesia-san. Oh iya, saya ingin bertanya, um..."

"Ya?" Nesia mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa disebut roti jepang, ya?"

Seketika Nesia hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "A-a-ah. Ka-kalau itu..."

.

 _Mirip warna bendera Negara Jepang sih kalau sudah dipakai. Ha. ha. ha._

.

 **.end.**

.

* * *

.

 **Note:** HALO, DI SINI DENGAN KERUPUK. X"D

OC!IfemIndonya berdasarkan _random people_ haha dan anggap saja Kiku juga sudah kuliah di Indonesia dua tahun lebih gitu. jadi cukup lancar ngomong bahasa indonesianya www /maksa

iya, oe juga tau romensnya ndak ada. tau ah mentok :")

Ngebut banget uy, dedlennya pukul 23.59 wib. Huhuhu.

* * *

Oh iya, mau kasih informasi lagi ya xD **IFA 2017** sudah memasuki **tahap nominasi** loh. Yuk nominasikan karya dan author favorit kamu. Masih belum jelas dengan aturan dan tata caranya? Cek dulu selengkapnya di **bit . ly / PesanNominasiIFA2017** lalu isi formnya dengan karya dan author yang kamu mau nominasikan di **bit . ly / formnominasiIFA2017** ((hapus spasinya ya di masing-masing link))

Terima kasih sudah mampir!


End file.
